


Aya's Shower Time

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Parasite Eve [9]
Category: Parasite Eve
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, Oral Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Showers, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: Aya takes a warm shower and does not know someone is going to join her... PWP. Pre-T3B. Pairing(s): Aya/Kyle





	Aya's Shower Time

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Title: Sexy Shower
> 
> This is based on seeing The 3rd Birthday shower scene. Also, this is my first time writing a shower sex scene.
> 
> Enjoy! ;)
> 
> The shower scene had been described on a transcript of T3B on GameFAQ.
> 
> EDIT: My friend, mortalshinobi from Hentai Foundry, suggested I need to add more detail. So added some new lines.

**November 14, 2010**

**New York City, NY**

It was nighttime and the moon is out tonight. Traffic had been moderate and everyone was enjoying their night activities.

At Aya's apartment, Aya went to the bathroom, only wearing a black robe. She looking around to see that the bathroom is sparkly clean, including the shower. That's when an idea appeared in her head. Maybe she can take a warm shower to calm herself down from working. Her job at the NYC Police Department was really stressful today; she had to catch and arrest a rapist today. It almost caused her getting raped because she had to catch him alone. Now, she was home to a nice, relaxing shower.

Aya steps into the shower. The water is nice and warm, and steam fills the room. She relaxes in front of the running water, warming her up all over. The water falls on her face, Aya gently washing it off with her hands. Closing her eyes, she lets the warm water run down her body. Her breasts feel the water's warmth all over her, Aya moaning in pleasure. Her arms rub over them, caressing them, her breasts firm, pressing together, the warm water making its way down her. One hand washes down her left breast, before revealing her body to the running water, slowly feeling herself down with one hand. 

"I should do this more often..." Aya said, quietly.

She noticed her pussy and spread it with her fingers, letting the water deposit itself there. That made her moan even more. Her nipples had became hard due to the warm water.

Meanwhile, in the bedroom, Kyle was sleeping peacefully, dreaming about Aya. He woke up and check the time. It was after midnight and just when he turn around, he noticed that she wasn't in bed. So, he decide to find her.

The first thing he did was put on blue boxers (because he was naked) and walked out. Kyle noticed the bathroom door is open and took a peek. There was a black robe on the floor and the shower stall is clear, showing Aya. He then came to a conclusion that she took a shower to relax herself. But the problem is that she is ignoring him completely because she was stressed about what happened today. He decided to make her shower more steamy.

When Kyle saw her, he was slowly getting aroused and several seconds later, his cock was hard. He gently took his boxers off, showing his awesome 10-inch cock. It was so hard and thick.

"Hey there..."

Suddenly, that made Aya confused and said this: "Who are you?"

She opened the shower stall and saw nothing, but she did not know that he slipped in the shower. Nodding, she close it and turned back into the warm water.

To trick Aya, Kyle came up to her ear and whisper, "Close your eyes..."

Even with her eyes closed now, she still let the water run down her body. Kyle was annoyed and turn her around, facing towards him. He brought Aya to her knees, very close to his erect cock. When she opened her eyes, she was amazed and slid his cock inside her mouth. Her head slowly bobbed back and forth, enduring every taste of his hard member.

Kyle was amazed and shocked as he gritted his teeth due to the sexual pressure. That blowjob of hers made him say her name out loud. That got his cover blown.

Aya stopped and looked above. It was really him. She smiled at Kyle and got up, with one hand stroking his cock. 

"So...you're trying to make my shower steamier?" Aya asked him.

"Y-yes. And besides, this is our first shower together." Kyle replied, giving her a kiss.

Then, after the kiss, she resumed the blowjob. As Aya was doing that, Kyle slid his hand around and touched her breasts, rubbing her nipples. Although he was going to cum soon, he still want to taste her sweet pussy and/or finger her.

Before he could, Kyle told Aya to stop and let him pleasure her. She nodded and sat down, parting her legs wide. Her pink pussy was so shaven (she did it recently) and tight for Kyle to see up close and personal. He sent two fingers into her warm pussy, jamming it back and forth. He wondered how the warm water touch his body. Thrusting them back and forth, she moaned as Aya grabbed her breasts and rubbed them. After a few minutes, he'd stopped and tasted her honey-coated cum coming through his fingers.

Aya had bent over for him, just showing Kyle that fine bubble butt. That caused him to sat down, waving at her. Aya now sat on Kyle's lap with his whole 10-inch cock was stuffed deep inside her asshole like a Thanksgiving turkey. Aya gently rocked back, feeling the in-and-out sensation. Kyle's whole dick was being bumped and grinded by Aya's round ass.

"Ohhhhhh, damn it..." Kyle moaned out of control as Aya rode him hard and long with his hard cock. He just felt so relieved when she adjusted the water to hot, hitting them with hotness.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh, Kyle...I love it when you ride meeeeeee...ohhhhhh, fuuuuuuck..." Aya moaned lustly. But she wasn't quite done with Kyle yet...she decided to go reverse on him just for good measure. So Aya stepped back and became such a backward crab, sitting her ass down as Kyle's cock ludged right inside Aya's gaping asshole. (His cock was full of lube.)

Her body shifted up and down feeling Kyle's hard 10-inch cock shaft that fine ass, squeezing it real tight. She moaned as she now was in the reverse anal cowgirl position.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh, yeaaaaaaaaaah...ohhhhh, god...!" Aya screamed as her body plunged up and down in such a normal, but faster pace. Kyle felt his cock so boiling hot inside her ass. The tremendous heat that his body flowed inside him was about to reach orgasmic proportions.

"Oh, god....oh, damn it! I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH...!" Kyle grunted loudly as his cum came inside Aya's anus repeatedly. Aya let out one horny moan feeling his hot cum splatter inside her.

"OHHHHHH, KYYYYYYYYYLE!" Aya screamed real horny as his cum came out of her gape asshole. She loved it when his seed had planted inside her.

After that, she got up and kissed him passionately. The kiss was so good and their tongues were dancing around like swimming eels.

"That was fun, but now it's my turn," Kyle said, as he got Aya to bent over. He softly inserted his still-hard dick into her pussy and shifted his body slowly back and forth with gentle thrusts. Her clit was just warm like a cozy fire burning under the moonlight. "Ohhhhhhhh, yeah...Ahhhh..."

Kyle kept plunging his cock into her sweet ass as he moaned in pleasure. To add the pleasure, he slapped her ass, making it jiggle. This drove her crazy and horny as ever.

"Ohhhhhhh...harder. Harder!" She cried out as his speed started to increase slightly tenfold. It was due to the fact that her pink slit was just like lubrication that he needed. Kyle started grasping her ass as he now penetrated deeply and rapidly.

After several moments of hard thrusting, they broke off of the doggie style and he laid her down on the floor. Aya then spread her legs, already knowing what he knew.

"Put it in my pussy...it's waiting for you..." Aya said to him with such sexual desire.

Wiping the water off his face, Kyle got on top of Aya and positioned his hard cock on her pink slit and just charge through inside her like a piece of Hershey's bar going right through someone's mouth.

"Oooooooh...fuck me...FUCK ME!" Aya shouted in moaning form as Kyle pressed on once again. His hips slowly moving back and forth and hitting his cock right into the pink candy-like pavement of Aya herself. She could feel Kyle's erect cock shake quite a bit, awaiting an explosion of cum.

He noticed this and kept pumping back and forth onto Aya's sweet pussy over and over again, this time going deep each thrust. His grunts felt so much aggressive and his body was heating up with so much exhaustion. His mind was speaking to him now. He chose whether he wanted to make Aya glazed or filled, and after a few moments of thrusting of his hard cock to her sweet tasty slit, he was finally about to cum.

"Oh, god...OH, GOOOOD...I'M CUMMING!" Kyle screamed as he finally released his member out of Aya, who faced him with her tongue out, just awaiting his hot vanilla cream. He kept on shafting and shafting as he let out a very large moan, "Ahhhhhhhh...!"

Kyle's cock shot out an enormous amount of vanilla-flavor cum and landed silkfully right on Aya's whole face, her hair and right inside her mouth. He was cumming all over her face in which Aya's entire face was just creamed brutally. It was perhaps a well-worthy ending to a nice shower that they will never forget. "You look so damn beautiful..."

With that sentence, his last bit of cum landed in her mouth and he was finished. She turned the knob, shutting the water off. They step out of the shower and Kyle give her a towel to clean her face up.

"That was really fun," Aya said. "Let's do this again next week."

"You got it," Kyle said. "Come on, let's get back to bed."

The two went to their bedroom and got under the covers on their bed. Then, they fell asleep.

Shower time can be really fun...

 

**Author's Note:**

> That was relaxing, wasn't it?
> 
> Give out kudos or a comment if you like the story!


End file.
